Love after War
by Everlark2013
Summary: Many know the story of Katniss and how she felt during all of this chaos but few knew what her fellow tribute felt. When she was doing her own thing, trying to survive; what was Peeta doing? This fanfic is focused mainly on Peeta Mellark's point of view of what was going on in the Hunger Games and maybe in the near future I'll add what happened to him in the other books.


** The Hunger Games from Peeta's POV**

_I do not own any rights to the characters or the book. To read the original in all of its glory please read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins _

* * *

His entire life since he was five years old had been devoted to watching Katniss. His father walked him to school that day. It was his first day of school, and school was something that his father appreciated unlike his mother. Right before his father walked away from him, little Katniss walked by. Peeta's father pointed out in her direction, telling him that he wanted to marry her mother, but ultimately didn't. She married a coal miner instead. Peeta was confused on why someone would marry a coal miner instead of his father. His father was a kind, and passionate man. How could someone not want to marry him? But Mr. Mellark explained, that when Mr. Everdeen sang, the birds stopped to listen. He walked inside, while his father walked back home. He was still stunned that Mrs. Everdeen chose singing, over his father. The first class of the day was music class, and when the teacher asked if anyone knew any songs, little Katniss' hand popped up. She was so happy about singing 'The Hanging Tree' since her father taught it to her. Peeta could still remember how her face lit up when she sang it. Her two long brunette braids slapping her face repeatedly, as she added hand motions with the song. The birds from outside stopped what they were doing to sit on the window still, and listen to her melodic voice. After hearing the lyrics of the song, their teacher stopped her but it didn't bring Katniss' spirits down. She was still pure and innocent Hope glimmered in her grey orbs, and just like that he was in love with her. Every day since, he had followed her after school. She was an adventurous child, never really going straight home, but he had to go back to the bakery. He could only followed behind her for so long. He'd daydream about where she went after she left. She was forever implanted in his mind. He thought about her no matter what he was doing. When he was kneading the dough, her voice played in his head. When he was putting the cakes in the display, he would think about what she ate for dinner. He was always distracted too busy thinking about Katniss that his mother constantly yelled about his lack of attention. She'd usually slap him upside the head, hit with a rolling pin, tell him to go feed the pigs, or yell at him for slacking. But he didn't care.

He actually enjoyed going out to feed the pigs, because it meant he had a chance to see her outside. He'd get to see a good glimpse of her on her way home from playing in the woods with Gale. Whenever he was out there with the pigs, he'd wish that his parents didn't run a bakery, so he'd be with her instead of Gale. Peeta was always fond of the idea of being outdoors even as a child. He found the world around him very appealing. He never really had to the chance to go out and walk around since his family kept him cooped up in the bakery, but because of Katniss, he dreamed about exploring, mostly with her. If he went outside the first thing that popped into his brain wasn't the weather, or his surroundings, but if she was nearby. Was she doing something? He never once spoke to her, though he sat beside her in every class, walked behind her when they went and left for school. He could never get the words out of his mouth to say something. Some days he'd try when it was lunch time. He'd walk over to her and try, but his mouth would remain ajar, yet nothing came out. She wouldn't really notice, her eyes never really locked on his before, but her friends knew that he liked her. Everyone around them but her knew that he liked her. He just never understood why it was so hard to be normal and speak to her. He could easily strike up a conversation with just about anyone, but her. She was like his kryptonite. He was weak around her. Breathing was hard, and felt impossible to do the moment she was anywhere near him.

The reaping day was a cold one. Even mother nature knew what awful thing was soon to take place. There wasn't much work today since everyone was preparing for the reaping. His mother told him to never breathe in the cold air through his mouth whenever he went out to feed the pigs, but he enjoyed it so much. His body was leaned against the side of the bakery, his eyes focused straight ahead on the commotion taken place, and his mouth was slightly opened. A smile formed on his lips as he took in more cold fresh air, letting it chill his throat and swell in his lungs. The more cold air he took in, the wider his smile grew. At one point a low chuckle left his lips. He loved fall. He knew that he shouldn't be laughing, because today was the Reaping, but he enjoyed the few moments he had outside. He was always much calmer because of it. His mom didn't really like the idea of him being outside at the moment. Messing up the clothes that he only wore for reapings but he had to. He laughed when the wind moved throughout the district and combed through his ashy blonde hair. It immediately sent chills down his spine. He was too calm on a day like this. His name was only in there five times. He wasn't going to get picked, at least that's what his brothers told him. The Mellark's didn't talk about the reaping that much. No one in his family wished to discuss something so awful. Instead they'd act like it was just another day. The peacekeepers were in the center of town, and it was almost time to go. His sky blue irises were in enhanced under the sunlight, throwing the last burnt loaves to the pigs. He walked back inside. His father gave him a firm nod that meant it was time to go.

Walking into town on reaping day was the quietest day that the district ever had. Everyone knew that someone from their district was going to get selected, and end up dying. There were only two tributes that ever won from District 12, and one was still alive. So each year when a girl and boy got selected, you knew that was the last time that you'd ever see them again. The friend you made in class, or your cousin, maybe even your neighbor was going to die in the games, and no matter how hard you tried not to think about it… It was inevitable, and happened every year. After getting his blood drawn, he took his place with all the other boys his age. His blue orbs scanned over the crowd for awhile before he finally found Katniss. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress. The dress was made up scraps of used cotton that her mother bought from the market, and it was only worn for such an awful occasion as this, but it was still breath taking. Mayor Undersee began his speech on the history of Panem. He reads it every year, yet never once changes it. After awhile you just tune out to what he is saying, because you have heard him talk about how we are living in the ruins of what used to be North America, but is now Panem, and the games were created after rebels and wars against the Capitol. The districts now have to pay back, by each one sending: one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to participate in the annual Hunger Games. A fight to the death on live TV. Somehow this violence is showing the capitol our gratitude and thanks.

Peeta had completely zoned out from what the mayor said, but snapped back into reality once seeing a drunken man stumble across the stage after the mayor announced that he was Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch was the only living victor from our district, and was also having a hard time standing up straight. His drunken behavior was embarrassing our mayor. You could tell because the small man was suddenly flushed pink whenever Haymitch tried to stand correctly so he could walk. Peeta's attention shifted back and forth from the drunken victor, to the wildly bizarre woman wearing a pink wig and spring green outfit. He'd never seen anything like her. The people from Capitol always seemed to dress so odd. Haymitch finally had the strength to stand up straight, but he stumbled upon the stage and walked over to hug the lady from Capitol. Obviously she was unaware of it, causing her wig to become crooked. He fell flat on his face, and just lay on the floor unconscious. The lady from the Capitol addressed herself as Effie, then continued with the reaping ceremony with her pink curly wig remaining lopsided. Her awful Capitol accent made the phrase "Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor." even more awful than it already was. No one in this district was happy to hear that, since many of them had their names in the bowl repeatedly. They'd help you give your family food, and necessities if you put another strip with your name into the drawing bowl. Effie cheerfully spoke "Ladies first". Her hand reaching her hand in the glass bowl made Peeta's heart beat out of control. He glanced over in Katniss' direction. He internally thought that she wouldn't be called. He saw her looking in his direction, and his heart stopped immediately. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Gale. Peeta had always been jealous of Gale. He just wish he had to courage to talk to her, and get close to her like Gale did. He turned his attention back to the stage when Effie began to clear her throat. He flinched slightly, scared of who Effie would call. His heart was in his throat. He couldn't swallow or breathe to save his life, and it took everything in him not to vomit then and there. He waited patiently as the name left her lips. "Primrose Everdeen."

In that moment he looked as if he would pass out, Katniss' little sister was called instead. He hoped and chanted in his mind that Katniss wouldn't be called, and when the time came, when she wasn't called, he was still in a state of panic. Her sister being called instead was far worse than her being called. Looking over at his brother Baron, hoping that maybe his chanting would help him too. Barley was his only older brother, who could still go to the games since Dijon was too old. Peeta wasn't close to his brothers the way Katniss was to Prim, but he still hoped that nothing bad would happen to them. He knew that if Barley would be called that he wouldn't volunteer for him, and as well if he were called. Volunteering was quite rare in District 12. No one was willing to give up their life for their family in such a way. It was almost an instinct idea where he was from. But the next thing he knew, Prim made her way out of the now parted crowd to the stage. Katniss was pushing the peacekeepers trying to get to her sister, shrieking loudly the very words that he didn't think would come out of her mouth: "I volunteer as tribute." Peeta's eyes began to dilate from shock. He was not prepared for the love of his life's little sister to be called, let alone her sister to be volunteering in her place. He understood why she would volunteer from Prim. Her sister was young and it was her first time having her name in the bowl. He bit hard down on the inside of his cheek. His mind was racing with painful thoughts. _"No, Katniss. Take it back. Unvolunteer. Do something." _ He knew that if he wouldn't be able bare seeing her die on his T.V screen.

He was in a complete state of shock that he went into a moment of being frozen. Everything around him was still happening, yet he was no longer tuned in. His eyes blankly stared ahead at the stage, yet all he could see was darkness. He was completely blacked out. He'd miss Katniss walking on stage. Gale was getting a hold of a crying Prim. Effie Trinket's explanation on what volunteering was, as well her request for the crowd's clap being denied, to only do the gesture of kissing the three fingers before holding it out to Katniss, as if everyone was saying goodbye to her like they did at funerals. The crowd around him was saying a pre-goodbye, since they wouldn't be there to do it person. Through all of this Peeta was perfectly still. He knew she'd miss home and living peacefully with her family. Now she was going to be doing the opposite. The next thing he knew someone was calling his name, the voice was very loud and it was a woman's voice, snapping out of his trance he looked around. Seeing a parted crowd and the same lady with the lopsided wig looking at him eagerly. He was chosen, he walked slowly up the steps now regretting this day and his so called luck very much. He was going through the motions, his body was moving but his mind was blank. Internally he was falling apart. _"Why did this day have to happen?" _He thought to himself as they took them to the back.

* * *

Hello people, I hoped you enjoyed that. I apologize for it being really long. I couldn't really help myself it just happened. Please comments on and tell me what you think. I got the idea from Midnight Sun (Edward's POV of Twilight) I liked his POVA better than the real book and Peeta is my favorite character so I just had to do the same. Have a wonderful day and bless you all.

Xoxo Faith.


End file.
